Fireplace
by Arionyxle
Summary: Kau ... bersama sesosok gadis misterius, malam itu. AU. Hard-theme. For NHDD #1


**Disclaimer**  
>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<p>

—Horror/Crime/Family/Romance—

**Rate-M **for lime, bloody scenes, and other violences

dedicated for **NaruHina Dark Day #1**

**Warning:** Alternate Universe, OoC, slight **NejiSaku **and **NejiHina**,  
>no chara bashing, a lil bit incest, <strong>DLDR!<strong>

...disarankan baca lewat PC...

* * *

><p><strong>FIREPLACE<br>**© Arionyxle

* * *

><p>Senyum itu, lengkungan bibir tipis itu, hanya kau yang memilikinya—Hyuuga Hinata.<p>

Kautatap kembaran dirimu dari cermin besar berbentuk bundar yang berada tepat di hadapanmu. Awang kebahagiaan sempurna sudah melingkupi hidupmu.

Dari mulai fisik yang menarik, dari rupa yang nyaris tanpa cela. Kau sempurna, Hyuuga. Maka tak patut, bahkan sejenak pun kau dirundung lara. Begitu banyak orang menginginkan kesempurnaan bentuk ragawi sepertimu, tapi Tuhan hanya memberikan anugerah ini kepadamu, seorang.

Kaupasang sebuah jepit rambut kecil di antara surai-surai mahkota kepalamu. Lantas, kausunggingkan kembali senyummu. Kau tak kalah menawan dari bidadari-bidadari yang kerap dikagumi kebanyakan orang.

Kauangkat gaun putih yang panjangnya memang dapat menyentuh lantai, kau berputar-putar memerhatikan tampilan ragawimu yang sungguhpun tak ada kurangnya. Cermin di hadapanmu memantulkan indah gambaran dirimu saat ini.

"Kak Neji, apakah ada yang kurang dariku?" tanyamu pada sesosok pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya berjibaku dengan se-eksemplar koran yang tengah dibacanya.

Sontak si pemuda yang kaupanggil barusan itu menyingkirkan korannya, lekas pun ditatapnya dirimu dari ujung helai rambut sampai ujung gaun putihmu yang menyentuh lantai oleh sepasang kelereng lavender miliknya.

Pemuda itu tampak mengernyitkan dahi, sepertinya ia menangkap satu kesalahan dari penampilanmu.

Sejenak kauperiksa kembali detil-detil kecil yang sekiranya terlupakan saat kau berdandan tadi. Sepertinya tak ada yang salah.

"Sempurna," ucap pemuda itu seraya dikembangkannya seulas senyum untuk melengkapi kekagumannya padamu. Dihampirinya lalu dirimu yang saat ini tengah merona sempurna. Lekas, kau pun hamburkan kebahagiaanmu dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Aku sayang, Kakak," ucapmu di balik dekapan kasih sayang yang tiada kira dari pemuda tersebut.

Ya, dia kakak sepupumu—Hyuuga Neji. Tapi, kau sendiri sudah menganggapnya seperti kakak kandungmu.

"Kakak juga menyayangimu, Hinata," balas pemuda itu sembari membelai untaian rambut gelapmu. "Meskipun Paman Hiashi sudah tak ada, Kakak berjanji untuk selalu menjaga—"

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot lagi untuk menjaganya, Neji. Karena lusa esok, Hinata sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku."

Suara itu, timbre vokal yang amat kaukenal. Dia datang, tak lain hanya untuk melihat penampilan calon istrinya. Pemuda itu, hanya ingin melihatmu, Hinata.

"Na-Naruto_-kun_?" sapamu kala sesosok pemuda tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pintu. Pemuda itu, calon suamimu. Lekas kauhampiri pemuda berambut pirang tersebut seraya menangkap kecupan lembut dari bibirnya memagut bibir mungilmu, "Kapan kaudatang?"

Pemuda yang kausapa dengan nama Naruto itu menyentil manja dahimu yang selalu tertutup oleh poni rata rambutmu, "Adakah larangan untuk seorang calon suami menemui calon istrinya?"

Kau pun tersipu malu serta lekas menggelengkan kepalamu. Pemuda itu selalu saja berhasil membuatmu salah tingkah.

Kaudapati Naruto mengangkat dagumu pelan, pemuda itu menghadapkan lavender irismu dalam perangkap mata safirnya. Sontak, seperti biasa jantungmu berpacu lebih kencang, degupannya bahkan kau pun sendiri bisa mendengarnya. Air mukamu bukan lagi merona, tapi sudah terbakar sekarang.

"Tidak kusangka aku dapat menikahi wanita secantik dirimu, Hinata," ujar pemuda itu terdengar bagai biusan di telingamu. Kau bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan napasnya menekan-nekan kecil permukaan bibirmu.

"EHM!"

Suara dehaman tiba-tiba saja membuyarkan buai asmaramu dengan pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu.

Benar, suara menganggu tersebut berasal dari kakak sepupumu.

"Ma-maaf, Naruto_-kun._" Kau menjadi sedikit merasa bersalah.

Namun, mengapa kau meminta maaf? Wajar, bukan, kalau kau terbawa sensasi yang ditawarkan sang calon suamimu?

Tidak, kau hanya merasa tak enak hati dengan seorang pemuda lain yang berada di dalam satu ruangan bersamamu dan Naruto saat ini.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi, Hinata," ucap kakak sepupumu, Neji, seraya diambilnya jas hitam yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas sofa. Pemuda itu mulai beranjak menghampirimu—mungkin lebih tepatnya ke arah calon suamimu, "Jaga baik-baik adikku, Naruto."

Hanya saja kau tak tahu hal apa yang dibisikkan kakak sepupumu pada pemuda yang esok lusa akan berikrar sehidup-semati denganmu tersebut. Kaukira mungkin hanya sebatas nasihat bijak. Sudahlah, lagipula Neji sudah tak terlihat lagi di dalam ruangan ini.

Dirasakan olehmu lekas, kecupan-kecupan kecil mendarat di atas tengkuk telanjangmu. Sedikit kau dibuatnya merasa kegelian. Pemuda itu, lancang sekali membasahi kulit mulusmu dengan saliva-nya.

Kau pun segera menyingkir, sadar bahwa bisa saja si pemuda bertindak lebih nakal daripada ini. Kau berhasil melepaskan kecupan pemuda itu.

"Aku mohon, tunggu sampai kita diperbolehkan Tuhan untuk melakukannya, ya, Naruto_-kun_?" pintamu sopan kepada pemuda tersebut.

Sepertinya Naruto cukup pengertian, terbukti dia mengangguk serta tak lupa sebingkai senyum terlukis pula dari bibirnya.

"Bagaimana dengan persiapanmu sejauh ini, Hinata_-chan_?" tanya pemuda itu seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas empuk sofa berwarna merah tersebut. Ya, pemuda itu tengah berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Sejenak, kautatap kembali penampilanmu di dalam cermin. Kausibak-sibak bagian bawah gaunmu seraya menjawab pertanyaan yang dilayangkan kekasihmu barusan, "Hampir sempurna, hanya tinggal mengambil kue _tart_ di apartemen Kak Neji saja."

Pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suamimu itu untuk beberapa detik tampak mengerutkan dahi, "Apa sekarang Neji bekerja di toko _bakery_? ... _kok_, aku tidak tahu, ya?"

Pertanyaan superbodoh yang dilontarkan si pemuda berhasil membuat dirimu terkikik geli, "Bukan begitu, hanya saja sewaktu aku memesan kue _tart_, kuatasnamakan Kak Neji sebagai penerimanya."

Naruto terlihat mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti dengan apa yang kaujelaskan, tampak pula gembungan pipinya menghiashi wajah karamelnya tersebut.

Haaah ... untung saja dirimu masih diberikan kesabaran menghadapi pemuda itu. Ya, karena bagaimanapun kau memang sudah terlanjur jatuh hati padanya. Tak ada yang salah. Naruto cukup tampan, dia pun pastinya sudah mapan dengan pekerjaan yang digelutinya sekarang—sebagai Presiden Direktur pada sebuah perusahaan tekstil yang diwariskan keluarganya turun-temurun.

"Nanti malam, kita ambil kue _tart_ itu ke apartemen Neji, ya, Hinata_-chan_?" ajak pemuda itu seraya kaurasakan sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangmu erat dari belakang.

Seulas senyum tampak lekas terlihat dari pantulan cermin di hadapanmu ... ya, kau pun mengangguk pertanda menyetujui ajakan si pemuda.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Lembayung jingga telah menjelma menjadi hitam, semilir angin bergerak meliuk-liuk nakal menjejaki setiap anak tangga langit. Kedip para bintang mulai menghiasi wajah malam, bundar rembulan tampak menyempil di antara mereka.

Sebuah deru kendaraan roda empat melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata, jalanan cukup lengang sehingga kendaraan tersebut dapat bergerak dengan lancar dan lebih leluasa.

"Halo, Neji? Kau sedang berada di apartemen, kan?" Si pengemudi menyetir sembari menelepon dengan telepon genggamnya.

"_Ya, aku sedang di sini__,__" _jawab seseorang di seberang telepon sana.

"Aku dan adikmu mau mengambil kue _tart_ ke apartemenmu, kau tunggu di sana, ya?" lanjut pengemudi itu seraya mendengar jawaban 'ya' dari seseorang di ujung telepon tersebut. Lekas pun didengarnya bunyi telepon terputus.

Tak berapa lama, mobil berwarna perak itu terlihat terparkir rapi di sudut sebuah gedung. Pintu mobil itu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang gadis cantik yang keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut, diikuti seorang pemuda yang juga ikut keluar dari arah pintu seberangnya. Segera si pemuda menghampiri gadis itu.

"Aku ikut, ya, Hinata_-chan_?"

Oh, ternyata gadis itu kau, ya, Hinata.

"Tidak usah, tidak lama, _kok_, Naruto_-kun_," jawabmu sembari memperlihatkan senyum tipismu pada pemuda yang berada tepat di hadapanmu, Uzumaki Naruto, calon suamimu. "Kautunggu di dalam mobil saja, aku segera kembali."

Kau pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan si pemuda dengan kerucutan bibirnya yang menandakan bahwa ia begitu kecewa terhadap penolakanmu tersebut. Akhirnya, pemuda itu pun memilih untuk kembali memasuki mobilnya saja, menunggumu untuk beberapa lama. Daripada bosan, ia pun menghidupkan _iPod_-nya seraya memasang _earphone_ pada kedua telinganya.

Sementara itu, dirimu tengah berada di dalam _lift_ hendak menuju ke lantai 21, dimana di lantai itulah apartemen kakak sepupumu berada. Kau bersenandung kecil bermaksud memecah kesunyian di dalam _lift_ tersebut. Pintu _lift_ terbuka, namun bukan di lantai yang hendak kautuju, rupanya ada orang lain yang hendak memakai jasa _lift_ juga. Seorang gadis muda—mungkin seusiamu—kaulihat masuk ke dalam _lift_ dan berdiri tepat di sampingmu.

Matamu beralih pada deretan angka yang menunjukkan banyaknya tingkat lantai di apartemen ini, sebuah sinyal merah menyala di angka 13 ... ya, kau masih berada di lantai 13 gedung apartemen.

Kaulirikan kemudian bulatan lavendermu ke arah gadis itu. Rambutnya yang tak dapat kaulihat tertutupi oleh tudung jaket yang dikenakannya, bahkan rupawan wajahnya hanya dapat sekilas kautangkap. Gadis itu sontak menekan tombol angka 21 pada dinding _lift_—sepertinya dia memiliki tujuan yang sama denganmu. Lekas pintu _lift_ pun tertutup rapat menyisakan dirimu bersama gadis itu.

Tak ada suara, kalian berdua tengah bergelut dalam kesunyian. Sementara itu, sinyal angka pada dinding _lift_ terus bergerak naik, 14, 15, 16 ... namun kalian masih bisu, tak sepatah kata pun terdengar menyapa dari kedua bibir gadis tersebut. Ya, kedua gadis itu adalah dirimu, dan seorang gadis lain yang berada di sampingmu.

"Ki-kita punya tujuan yang sama," ucapmu terbata-bata sebatas untuk menyela kesunyian, "ka-kalau boleh tahu, apartemenmu di nomor berapa?" tanyamu lekas pada sosok gadis tersebut.

"..."

Sejenak kau tak menemukan jawaban apa pun darinya.

"Tidak dijawab pun, tidak apa-apa, _kok_," lanjutmu mendapati bahwa gadis itu hanya mengunci rapat bibirnya.

"Satu, nol, sembilan, tiga."

_DEG!_

Degupan hebat kaurasakan terjadi pada jantungmu. Kauhapal benar dengan nomor apartemen itu—apartemen 1093 ... ya, itu nomor apartemen kakak sepupumu, Hyuuga Neji.

Kaupalingkan pandanganmu pada gadis itu, tapi sungguhpun kau tak mengenalnya. Biasanya pemuda itu selalu bercerita padamu mengenai teman-teman perempuannya, bahkan kau sendiri tidak jarang diperkenalkan pada mereka. Namun, gadis ini, begitu asing di matamu.

"K-kau kenal dengan K-Kak Neji?" tanyamu berusaha mencari tahu sebenarnya ada hubungan apa gadis tersebut dengan kakak sepupumu.

Hanya sebaris seringaian tipis yang kaudapati dari bibirnya.

Cukup, saat ini diam adalah cara satu-satunya yang mampu kaulakukan.

Sepoi angin malam mulai menyelinap masuk ke dalam _lift_, menyentuh lembut epidermis kulitmu, membuat bulu romamu turut berdiri karenanya. Kaucoba mengusap-usap tengkukmu yang tiba-tiba kaurasakan menjadi begitu dingin.

Sementara itu, kau pun mencium bau asap menyengat yang berhasil menusuk hidungmu hingga membuatmu terasa sesak.

Logikamu berputar, seperti ada sesuatu yang tak beres sedang terjadi.

Ya, benar saja. Hei! Bagaimana semilir angin ataupun asap bisa masuk ke dalam sebuah _lift?_ Sementara sekadar ventilasi udara pun bahkan tak ada. Sontak adrenalinmu mulai berpacu menyadari situasi aneh yang tengah kaualami, terlebih dengan ditambah kehadiran sosok gadis misterius di sampingmu ini. Sementara itu, angka _lift_ terus melaju naik, 18, 19, 20 ... tapi rerasa tenang tak secuil pun menelisik hatimu. Tepat, kau benar-benar tengah ketakutan sekarang.

_Teng!_

Kaulihat sinyal angka menyala pada angka 21, itu menandakan bahwa kau telah sampai pada lantai tujuanmu. Kauhela napas pelan sekadar menyingkirkan rasa gusar dalam hatimu, setidaknya tak ada lagi yang harus kautakutkan alih-alih sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan kakak sepupumu.

Kaulihat pintu _lift_ pun mulai terbuka.

Ah, bahkan kaulupa dengan seorang gadis yang sedari tadi di sampingmu. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan ketakutanmu yang sebenarnya tak penting itu.

"Kita sudah sampai, Nona," sapamu ramah sekadar hendak memberitahu bahwa kalian telah sampai di lantai 21. Lekas, kautolehkan pandanganmu ke arah gad—

Tidak, kau bahkan tak lagi menemui gadis tersebut di sampingmu.

Semilir angin liar menyapa kembali bulu-bulu romamu, bahkan berhasil menyibak-nyibak pelan poni rata rambutmu. Napasmu berburu oksigen tak wajar, tersengal-sengal, kau seperti telah berlari maraton saja. Peluhmu tak lupa mengucur dari pelipismu, meluncur membasahi tekstur halus permukaan kedua pipimu.

Kaurasakan lalu sebuah sentuhan tiba-tiba saja mendarat di atas bahu kananmu. Kau hanya tak ingin berpikir macam-macam saat ini. Sudah cukup, kejadian aneh yang baru saja terjadi padamu, jangan sampai terjadi lagi.

Kau bahkan harus mengumpulkan keberanian lebih untuk sekadar berbalik badan, mencari tahu siapa yang menepuk bahumu tadi. Kaupejamkan kedua matamu seraya—dengan begitu perlahan—kauputar juga badanmu untuk menemui sosok tersebut.

"Kak Ne-Neji...," kau hanya berharap bahwa sosok tersebut adalah saudara sepupumu, Hyuuga Neji. Namun, percuma saja, tak ada sahutan apa pun untuk sekadar menjawab rasa penasaranmu. Kau hanya merasakan terpaan angin yang berusaha bermain-main nakal dengan rerambut biru tua panjangmu serta mengibar-ngibarkan liar rok jenis _umbrella_ yang tengah kaukenakan.

Sungguhpun kau tak berani membuka mata sedikit pun.

Kaukumpulkan kembali keberanian yang sempat menghilang beberapa saat darimu, namun tak cukup membuatmu mampu untuk membuka katupan matamu. Terus-menerus kaukumpulkan keberanianmu, hingga kaurasa sekarang kau pun bisa membuka kedua matamu.

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakanmu setidaknya mampu memekakkan gendang telinga seseorang jikalau saja ada orang lain di dekatmu. Dengan cepat kaututup rapat-rapat wajahmu menggunakan kedua telapak tanganmu, tidak sanggup melihat sesosok perempuan—yang berdiri tepat di hadapanmu—dengan wajah yang hitam legam seperti arang yang baru saja hangus terbakar.

Sosok perempuan itu bagai bayangan transparan—namun berhasil tertangkap nyata di matamu—dengan kulit wajahnya yang sungguhpun terlampau sangat hitam, dari kedua matanya terdapat bercak-bercak darah yang mengalir, tak terdapat warna retina pada matanya, hanya putih saja. Bahkan, urat-urat merah dari pupil mata itu sampai terlihat.

Dirimu terdengar terisak-isak ringan di balik wajahmu yang tersembunyi, kau bahkan tak mau lagi membuka kedua telapak tanganmu, "Naruto_-kun_, aku takut."

_Teng!_

Suara itu, terdengar lagi di telingamu. Ya, itu adalah suara yang sama ketika kaudengar pintu _lift_ yang hendak terbuka.

Kaubuka kedua telapak tanganmu, lekas kauarahkan pandanganmu pada barisan angka di dinding _lift_, sinyal merah itu menyala di angka 21. Ya, kau baru saja sampai di lantai tujuanmu, lantai 21. Lalu, kejadian itu? Bukankah kau tadi sudah sampai di lantai ini? Lantas ...

Kau teringat kembali pada sosok seorang gadis yang bersamamu di dalam _lift_ ini. Kautengokkan kepalamu ke arah kanan, dimana tadi gadis itu berdiri di sampingmu.

Kau pun dapat lebih tenang sekarang.

Kaubuang napas lega karena mendapati gadis itu masih berada di tempatnya. Syukurlah, kalau begitu kejadian tadi itu tidak lebih dari sekadar halusinasi belaka akibat dari rasa ketakutanmu sendiri, "Ki-kita sudah sampai, mari!"

Kau pun lekas melangkahkan kakimu keluar dari _lift_. Namun, si gadis hanya terdiam, tak bergeming dengan ajakanmu barusan.

"..."

"Nona?" kauperhatikan gadis itu yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk saja, menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam tudung jaketnya.

"..." tak ada sahutan apa pun darinya.

Perlahan kaulihat kepala gadis tersebut mulai terangkat, dan dalam hitungan tak sampai lima detik, kau berhasil menangkap wajahnya.

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakanmu kembali menggema, namun kali ini kau lebih memilih untuk mengambil langkah seribu daripada hanya sekadar menutup wajahmu dengan kedua telapak tanganmu. Kejadian mengerikan baru saja kembali kaualami.

Ya, kaulihat kental darah mengalir dari sudut bibir gadis itu. Mata hijaunya yang kecil berhasil dengan sempurna menangkap mata lavendermu. Kaurasakan kebencian tersirat dari tatapannya kepadamu, bahkan kau tak ingin melihat mata itu kembali.

Langkahmu terburu, sangat terburu. Kau berlari tanpa sedikit pun berani menoleh ke belakang, debuman sepatumu beradu keras dengan lantai koridor apartemen.

Oh, mengapa apartemen kakak sepupumu menjadi begitu terasa jauh?

Peluh sudah sedari tadi membanjiri pelipismu, sesekali bahkan diselingi oleh air matamu yang juga turut berjatuhan. Raut wajah rupawanmu begitu menampakkan ekspresi ketakutan teramat sangat.

Matamu dengan segera menangkap sebuah pintu apatemen bernomor 1093.

_Duk! Duk! Duk!_

"Kak Neji, cepat buka pintunya, Kak!"

_**Duk! Duk! Duk!**_

Ketukanmu—mungkin pukulan—pada pintu apartemen kakakmu kerasnya sudah tak terkira, "Aku mohon cepat buka pintunya, Kaaak!"

Namun, tetap tak ada bukaan pintu kaudapati, bahkan sekadar sahutan dari dalam apartemen pun juga tak kaudengar. Tidak mungkin Neji tengah berada di luar, dia sudah berjanji untuk menunggumu di apartemennya.

_**Duk! Duk! Duk! Duk! Du—**_

"Kau bisa mengetuk pintu lebih pelan, kan, Hinata?" Kaudengar suara seseorang menyebut namamu di samping pintu apartemen itu yang mulai terbuka.

Lekas kauhamburkan pelukanmu setelah mendapati sosok pemuda yang tengah kautunggu-tunggu pada akhirnya menampakkan batang hidungnya juga. "Kakak, aku takut."

"Kau ini, kau sakit, ya?" tanya kakak sepupumu melihat tingkah aneh yang tiba-tiba kaulakukan padanya. Neji hanya berusaha menenangkanmu dengan membelai pelan rambut indigo sepinggangmu, "Sebaiknya kaumasuk dulu."

Kau tampak menggigil ketakutan, bayangan gadis tersebut tak henti-hentinya menghantui pikiranmu. Kauhapal benar sorot mata kebencian gadis itu kepadamu, wajah pucatnya menyiratkan penderitaan yang amat sangat.

Sementara itu, Neji terus menuyunmu memasuki apartemennya, serta lantas didudukkannya dirimu di atas sofa yang berada di tengah apartemen miliknya tersebut, "Sebentar, ya, Kakak buatkan teh hangat dulu untukmu."

Pemuda itu pun meninggalkanmu sendiri di ruang tengah apartemen. Kauangkat kedua kakimu ke atas sofa, kaudekap lututmu oleh kedua tanganmu, kauhimpitkan lalu tubuh mungilmu bersamaan. Kaukitari seisi apartemen ini, semua tampak biasa saja: hanya ada beberapa perabotan rumah, perapian, satu kamar tidur, dan dapur.

Apartemen bercat putih ini sama sekali tak mempunyai kesan angker atau apa pun yang bisa menakutimu, hanya saja perasaanmu masih terasa tak enak.

Tak berapa lama, pemuda itu kembali menemuimu dengan secangkir teh hangat di telapak tangannya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang tidak sehat, Hinata," sapanya kala melihat keadaanmu yang sungguhpun sangat kacau.

Peluh-peluh bercucuran tampak jelas dari kedua pelipismu, "K-Kak Neji ... boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" ucapmu dengan nada suara yang sedikit bergetar, mungkin karena efek dari suasana hatimu yang tengah tak tenang.

"Tentu, apa?" Sepertinya kakak sepupumu tak merasa keberatan.

Sontak kautunjuk sebingkai figura foto yang terpampang apik di dinding apartemen milik si pemuda tersebut, "Si-siapa wanita itu?"

Melihat arahan jari telunjukmu, Neji tampak tersentak; mungkin kaget mengapa tiba-tiba saja kautanyakan hal tersebut kepadanya.

"Bu-bukan siapa-siapa, hanya teman saja," jawab singkat pemuda itu, terlihat jelas siratan mukanya yang menunjukkan kemunafikan. "Kue _tart_-mu ada di dapur, perlu kuambilkan?"

Sosok gadis dalam bingkai foto itu tampak tersenyum manis. Wajahnya yang memang jelita, berpadu-padan serasi dengan rambut merah muda yang tersemat di kepalanya.

Sebentar kau terlihat memicingkan mata lavendermu, sebentuk senyum tipis kausunggingkan di baliknya. Kautahu sekali sifat kakak sepupumu itu saat ia tengah tersudutkan; mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Cerita lama.

Sudahlah, tak perlu diperpanjang. Tujuanmu ke tempat ini adalah hanya untuk mengambil kue _tart_ pernikahanmu, tak usah memikirkan hal lain. Namun, kejadian mengerikan di _lift_ tadi sungguh membuatmu penasaran tentang sangkut-paut apa antara kakak sepupumu dengan gadis menyedihkan di _lift_ itu.

Kaulangkahkan kakimu meninggalkan si pemuda yang berada di tengah ruangan, kau hendak menuju dapur, dimana kue _tart_ tersebut disimpan seperti petunjuk kakak sepupumu.

Tak perlu memakan waktu untuk mencapai dapur. Tempat ini lumayan bersih, sepertinya Neji memang benar-benar merawat apartemen miliknya ini. Kaukitari setiap sudut dapur tersebut, beberapa perkakas rumah tangga kaudapati seketika: kompor gas, laci-laci penyimpan barang pecah belah, serta sebentuk lemari pendingin.

Lemari pendingin, sepertinya kue _tart _tersebut memang disimpan di tempat itu.

Tunggu! Kaudapati satu tempat yang amat mencolok di dapur ini: perapian. Sebuah perapian kuno yang terletak di sudut dapur ini.

Logikamu kembali berputar. Perapian ... di dapur? —tidak, itu bukan perapian. Ya, itu hanya sebentuk lubang kecil hasil dari dinding yang dihancurkan. Logikamu menemukan jawaban pasti.

Kauhampiri sebentuk lubang yang ukurannya cukup besar itu.

Tiba-tiba hidungmu mencium bau asap yang amat menyengat, aroma sesak ini sama seperti ketika kau berada di dalam _lift_ tadi. Nalurimu berbisik agar kau dapat mencari tahu ada apa di dalam lubang tersebut.

Kaugali tumpukan abu-abu hitam pada lubang itu. Tak berapa dalam pun kau menggali, tanganmu mendapati sebentuk benda padat tersentuh olehmu. Kauambil lalu benda tersebut.

Sebuah benda yang sudah sangat kau ketahui namanya, "Te-tengkorak? Kenapa a-ada te—"

Tiba-tiba saja secercah cenayang singkat menggerayami benakmu. Kau dilihatkan pada sebentuk kejadian yang sama sekali tak kauketahui. Namun, kedua tokoh yang berada di dalamnya sangat tak asing bagimu. Pria itu, sudah jelas kauhatam bentuk rupanya, Hyuuga Neji. Tapi, wanita itu? Dia—

Dia wanita serupa yang kautemui di dalam _lift_ beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"_Kau harus bertanggung jawaaaab!" _

Kaudengar teriakan seorang gadis yang nyaris memekakkan telingamu. Tampak sekali nada kegetiran terdengar dari suara yang penuh isak itu.

_"Bagaimanapun bayi ini bayimu juga, Neji!"_

_**DEG!**_

Sesaat kau kembali lagi pada emosi nyatamu.

'_Bayi? Tanggung jawab? Apa yang dilakukan Kak Neji?' _ Kau membatin, mempertanyakan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam gambaran cenayang tersebut.

Dan, cenayang itu berputar kembali di benakmu, sampai kaurasa kepalamu menjadi sedikit pening.

_Brruuuggh!_

Kaulihat dibantingnya si gadis pada kasur yang berada di dalam sebuah ruangan. Tampak kasar, tak pernah dilihat olehmu perlakuan Neji yang sekasar itu, terlebih pada seorang gadis.

"_Sudah kukatakan, gugurkan saja bayi itu, Sakura!" _bentak Neji pada sosok gadis yang disapanya dengan nama Sakura tersebut.

Cukup. Kau merasa tak ingin lagi melihat kejadian itu. Terlebih kau sangat tak tega melihat perempuan diperlakukan sekasar itu.

"_GYAAAAAAAA!"_

_**Jleb! Jleb! Craaasshh!**_

Kaudengar suara jeritan lagi dari penglihatan itu. Matamu sontak tercengang menyaksikan aksi kakak sepupumu tengah menghujam-hujam kasar perut si gadis dengan belati tajam, pemuda itu terlihat seperti tengah bermain-main dengan bonekanya. Terdengar pula suara ngilu koyakan isi perut di baliknya.

"Kau memang lancang, Hinata." Suara itu memotong cenayangmu tiba-tiba. Suara orang yang saat ini tengah kaucurigai keberadaannya.

Kau terlonjak kala sosok kakak sepupumu sudah berada tepat di belakangmu. "Kak Ne-Neji...?"

Pemuda itu tampak mengarahkan pandangannya pada sebuah benda yang berada di telapak tanganmu. Lekas, si pemuda menunjuk benda tersebut dengan telunjuk tangannya, "Apa bentuk kue _tart_-mu seperti itu?"

Tanpa sengaja kaujatuhkan tengkorak itu sehingga menggelinding dan berhenti tepat di depan kedua kaki pemuda itu. Bahkan, si pemuda mengambil alih kepemilikan bentukan kepala manusia itu, "Kaumau kubuat seperti ini, Hinata?"

"Kak Neji, kau pembunuh!" Tudingmu dengan intonasi suaramu yang cukup melengking. "Kaubunuh gadis itu, lantas kau membakarnya di tempat ini, iyakan?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum sinis ke arahmu seraya bertepuk tangan—entah karena apa. "Kau pintar, ya, adikku sayang."

"Aku tak sudi punya kakak pembunuh sepertimu!"

_**BRAAAKKKK!**_

Pecah. Tengkorak itu seketika tak berbentuk lagi musabab si pemuda dengan kerasnya membanting benda tersebut pada lantai.

"Pulanglah, Hinata." Pemuda itu tampak sedikit mengatur emosinya, terlihat dari nada suaranya yang menurun.

Kaurasa ini kesempatan yang baik, yang memang kauperlukan. Semua kejadian tiba-tiba ini sangat menguras emosi dan pikiranmu. Kauhampiri pemuda tersebut dengan rasa was-was, sekadar melewatinya untuk bisa keluar dari dapur terkutuk ini.

_Grap!_

"Lepaskaaaan!" Seketika teriakanmu membahana kala kaudapati kakak sepupumu memelukmu erat, sangat kuat—sepertinya ia tak memberikan celah untuk melepaskanmu. "Apa yang mau kaulakukaaaan!?"

Pemuda itu tampak terus mengurung tubuhmu dalam pelukan eratnya. Diluncurkannya pula sebentuk kecupan-kecupan kecil pada tengkuk mulusmu, hal tersebut sangat membuatmu jijik.

"Kau memintaku untuk melakukannya, Hinata," ucap si pemuda di sela kecupan liarnya itu. "Sudah lama aku mengincar saat-saat seperti ini ... aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

"Lepaaaas! Dasar biadab!" Hardikmu seiring perlawananmu yang tak henti-hentinya agar bisa terlepas dari dekapan paksa pemuda tersebut.

Dengan tenaganya yang kaurasa cukup kuat, si pemuda berhasil mendorong tubuhmu hingga menghadap tembok. Dikuncinya rapat kedua tanganmu oleh tangan kekar kakak sepupumu itu. Sesaat kaudengar bunyi resleting celana terbuka.

"Tidak, aku mohon jangan lakukan hal itu!" Pintamu memohon pada pemuda tersebut. Air matamu tampak tumpah-ruah membasahi kulit mulus pipimu, sungguh kau tak sangka kakak sepupumu akan berbuat sekeji ini terhadapmu.

Kaurasakan kemudian rok _umbrella_-mu dipaksanaikkan oleh tangan si pemuda. Pikiran buruk sontak pun menjejali otakmu, "TIDAAAAAK!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Kenapa Hinata lama sekali, _sih_?" tanya seorang pemuda yang tengah berada di dalam sebuah mobil—entah kepada siapa. "Ah, kususul saja sebaiknya."

Ya, dialah calon suami gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata tersebut, Uzumaki Naruto.

Lekas pemuda berambut pirang itu turun dari mobil sedan ber-_cover_ perak miliknya seraya memasuki gedung berlantai banyak tersebut. Tampak si pemuda menghampiri seorang _security_ berseragam putih-hitam yang mungkin tengah berjaga malam.

"Kaulihat seorang gadis berambut gelap, tingginya hampir sebahuku, dan bermata lavender?" tanya si pemuda sembari menerangkan ciri-ciri seseorang yang tengah dicarinya. "Apa dia sudah keluar dari apartemen ini?"

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak melihatnya," jawab _security_ itu singkat, namun cukup menjelaskan menurutnya.

'_Mungkin Hinata masih berada di apartemen Neji.' _Batin Naruto menerka.

Segera pemuda itu memasuki _lift_, ditekannya tombol angka 21 pada dinding _lift _tersebut. _Lift_ mulai bergerak dari lantai dasar, terus naik, naik, menjejaki setiap angka yang bergantian memunculkan sinyal merah.

Tiba-tiba saja, si pemuda serasa mencium bau asap atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seperti bau benda terbakar yang begitu menyengat di dalam _lift_ tersebut, sehingga membuat dirinya harus semampu mungkin memburu oksigen agar tak kehabisan napas. Sesekali bahkan dirinya terbatuk-batuk kecil alih-alih asapnya menyerang tenggorokannya.

Tanpa disadarinya, seorang gadis dengan kepala tetutupi tudung jaket—namun surai-surai merah muda mahkota kepalanya masih sangat jelas terlihat—tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Gadis itu terus menunduk tanpa berani mengangkat wajahnya. Ya, gadis serupa yang beberapa waktu lalu Hinata temui, masih di dalam _lift_ yang sama.

_Teng!_

Pintu _lift_ terbuka manakala pemuda itu telah sampai di lantai tujuannya, lantai 21. Lekas, Naruto pun keluar dari dalam _lift_, dan segera mencari-cari kamar apartemen calon kakak iparnya.

"Satu, nol, sembilan, tiga ... ya, ini dia!" Senyumnya mengembang saat pemuda itu berhasil menemukan kamar apartemen yang memang menjadi tujuannya tersebut.

Naruto pun segera mengetuk pintu apartemen.

_Duk! Duk! Duk!_

Sesaat pemuda itu mendengar suara jeritan dari dalam apartemen tersebut. Timbre suara itu terdengar sangat ia kenal. Ditempelkannya telinga si pemuda pada pintu apartemen, berharap ia dapat mendengar suara itu lebih jelas lagi.

"Hentikaaaan!"

Naruto merasa tak harus mendengar jeritan itu untuk kedua kalinya. Jeritan itu ... jeritan calon istrinya.

Diputarnya engsel pintu apartemen tersebut; beruntung karena pintu apartemen itu tak dikunci. Lekas, si pemuda memasuki apartemen bernomor 1093 tersebut.

Dikitarinya setiap sudut ruangan apartemen milik calon kakak iparnya itu, suara jeritan itu terdengar dari arah belakang apartemen. Segera, Naruto bergegas menuju tempat yang ia kira sebelumnya.

Tak berapa lama, pemuda itu pun akhirnya menemukanmu, Hyuuga.

Benar saja, di sana didapatinya sosok dirimu yang sungguhpun teramat berantakan. Pakaian yang kaukenakan terlihat sobek di beberapa bagian, sementara ceceran darah segar tampak mengalir di atas pahamu berjatuhan menemui lantai. Dilihatnya pula dirimu yang terduduk lemah bersandar pada dinding dapur yang tak berpintu.

Naruto mendapati pula sesosok pemuda yang tengah memakai kemeja serta membenahi celananya.

"Hinataaaa!"

"Na-Naruto-_ku-kun_ ...," ucapmu menyapa kedatangan sang kekasih dengan suara lirih tak bertenaga. Sontak tubuhmu melunglai tak berdaya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan pada calon istriku, Neji!?" geram si pemuda berambut pirang terarah pada sosok pemuda berambut gelap yang berada beberapa meter darinya. "Brengseeek!"

_**BUAGH!**_

Tanpa ampun Naruto meninju sang calon kakak ipar itu tepat pada wajahnya hingga membuatnya duduk terjatuh.

Neji hanya tampak menyingkirkan setetes darah yang tercipta akibat tonjokkan itu pada bibirnya.

Mata safir Naruto tampak menyiratkan amarah yang teramat sangat. Pemuda itu bahkan tak mengindahkan bisikan malaikat yang menyuruhnya untuk sedikit menahan diri.

Diraihnya kasar kerah kemeja si pemuda bermata lavender itu.

_**BUAGH!**_

Lagi, Naruto menghantam keras wajah pemuda itu dengan kepalan penuh tangannya.

_**BUAGH!**_

Kali ini, dibiarkannya si pemuda berambut panjang itu tersungkur meratapi kesakitannya.

"Itu untuk calon istriku yang telah kaunodai! Brengseeek!"

_**BRAAAAKKK!**_

"AAAAARRRGGH!" jerit kesakitan terdengar dari mulut si tampan Hyuuga. Didapatinya sebuah tendangan keras tak terkata pada perutnya oleh kaki Naruto yang terbungkus sepatu _pantofel_ itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut lantas meludahi wajah Neji yang berada di bawah pemuda berkulit karamel itu.

Namun, Neji justru tersenyum-senyum tak merasa terhina sedikit pun. "BEDEBAAAAHH!"

_**Brugggh! **_

Kali ini, Neji berusaha membalikkan situasi. Pemuda itu menyerang Naruto sehingga kepala pemuda berambut pirang cerah itu terdengar terbentur dinding dapur.

"Aaargh! Sialaaaan!" Naruto terdengar meringis pelan. Didorongnya lalu kembali pemuda itu sehingga menabrak tepian teras, tempat kompor gas berada. Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto menahan pemuda itu agar tak melawan, seiring dinyalakannya kompor gas tersebut.

Seketika ngengat api berwarna biru muncul di atasnya.

"A-apa yang mau ka-kaulakukan, Naruto?" tanya Neji manakala dirinya sudah merasa terlalu disulitkan.

"Ini untuk adik sepupumu yang telah kaunodai! Bajingaaan!"

"AAAARRRGGH!" Suara melengking penuh kesakitan itu sontak terdengar kala panas api berhasil membakar kulit wajah si pemuda berambut panjang tersebut. Perlahan, wajahnya yang semula tanpa cela dengan cerah warnanya, saat ini kelupasan luka terbakar serta legam hitam sempurna menghiasinya. "AAAARRGH!"

_**JLEB! JLEB!**_

_Bruuuggh!_

Seketika itu pula Naruto tak tinggal diam, dua tusukan pisau berhasil menghujam perut Neji sehingga pemuda itu jatuh terkapar menahan momok menyakitkan pada seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"A-AA ... Na-Naru—"

Kental darah menyembur keluar dari perut yang baru saja tertusuk itu. Artistik warna merah tergradiasi indah dengan kulit perut Neji yang memang putih tanpa cela. Ceceran darah menggenangi lantai dapur apartemen berubin keramik sama putih itu sehingga tampak jelas dominasi warna delima menutupi lantai.

Si pemuda tampak tengah meregang nyawa kesakitan. Mungkin ruhnya tengah dipermainkan sang malaikat pencabut nyawa. Tak berapa lama, seonggok tubuh itu tak terlihat berkutik lagi.

Sejenak Naruto memutar otaknya untuk berpikir, _'Harus kuapakan mayat ini?'_

Dibukanya lalu setiap laci yang berada di dapur tersebut hingga si pemuda menemukan sebentuk pisau daging berukuran cukup besar ... dan, tentu saja tajam.

Diliriknya lalu sebujur jasad yang hendak membangkai ini, seketika seringai tipis menghiasi bibir pemuda tersebut.

_**BLAAAKK! BLAAAKK! BLAAAKK!**_

Darah pun bertumpah-ruah di segala arah.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Pemuda bemata biru samudera itu tampak keluar dari apartemen bernomor 1093 tersebut. Sebuah apartemen yang memaksanya harus membunuh seseorang. Terpaksa? ...tidak.

'_Biar saja kubakar tubuhnya di dalam perapian kecil itu.' _ Batin si pemuda terdengar mendengus.

Sementara itu, sang calon istri telah sadar dari pingsannya. Namun, tampak Hinata masih terlalu syok untuk menampilkan raut wajah berkawan seperti biasanya.

Ya, kau masih tak menyangka atas kejadian naas yang menimpamu beberapa saat lalu.

Kau berjalan sembari dibopong si pemuda—kekasihmu.

Merasa tak tega melihatmu yang masih amat berkabung itu, dipangkunya lalu dirimu oleh pemuda itu sekadar untuk melindungimu.

"Aku akan tetap menikahimu, Hinata_-chan, _bagaimanapun keadaanmu."

Si pemuda pun memasuki _lift_, ditekannya lalu tombol angka satu pada dinding _lift _tersebut. Perlahan _lift_ tersebut bergerak turun, 20, 19, 18 ... sinyal merah itu terus bergantian menampilkan angka-angka pada dinding _lift_, 15, 14, 13 ... _lift_ tersebut berhenti sejenak di angka 13, entah karena apa.

Hal demikian sontak membuat si pemuda sedikit terlonjak kaget. Sementara itu, kau hanya terlelap dalam rasa lelah berlebihanmu.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka, tapi pemuda itu tak menemukan seorang pun yang hendak memasuki _lift_. Tak berapa lama, pintu _lift_ pun tertutup dan sinyal angka kembali bergerak turun.

Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang tak beres kembali terjadi padanya, "Lagi-lagi aku mencium bau asap menyengat begini, tapi tak mungkin asap perapian itu sampai ke sini."

Sebenarnya, tak ada yang keliru atas penafsiran pemuda tersebut.

Karena pemuda itu tak menyadari saja kehadiran sosok pria dengan kulit terbakar tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Beserta sesosok wanita yang sama hangus terbakarnya tengah berdiri di samping calon istrinya.

Mungkin mereka ingin menjadi pengiring pengantin kalian berdua?

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ Fic ini saya rombak ulang, gegaranya saya ingin memperbanyak _scene_ NaruHina-nya. Masih kurangkah? Orz

Bagi yang sudah membaca mungkin akan merasakan di mana letak bedanya fic hasil editan ini dengan yang sebelumnya.

Highly thanks for Eleamaya, Lovely Orihime, dan Zoroutecchi yang sudah memberikan review panjang lebarnya demi perbaikan fic ini ^^

Selamat NHDD #1 dan Halloween Day!

_Mind to review?_

**Salam,** Arionyxle


End file.
